Masih Apaan ya, Judul nya?
by Shinryuu L. Kiseki
Summary: Waktunya tokoh film Naruto Shippuden dan Fairy Tail bergabung lewat program pertukaran pelajar,walau hanya enam chara dari Fairy Tail.. Btw, ini adalah lanjutan dari fict sebelumnya karena author lupa email dan password akun yang sebelumnya.. Jadi.. ini akun baru nya, mohon maaf baru kepikiran lanjutin sekarang.. Selamat menikmati.. Thank You...
1. Chapter 1 : Changes Students

Yo..sob..  
This is Shinryuu Kiseki and friend,Rap is that and now.

Yo Check This Out..Yo Jezz..

In the beat..

Naruto:cuu picu..picu..picu..(naruto lagi beat box)

Natsu:bum ciki bum..ciki bum..ciki bum..(beat box)

Gray:dup tis..,dup tis..(beat box juga)

Author:yes..yes..yow Shinryuu Kiseki

Bersama teman..tinit..tinit..

Yes..yes..yow ini fanfiction

Naruto dan Fairy Tail yo..

Sasuke:woih,diem lu pada..ngapain pada nyanyi? bahasa inggrisnya kacau lagi..

Author:Opening Ceremony Fanfic baru..

Sasuke:lagian napa ada Fairy Tail juga?

Author:Gue gabungin kalian di fic ini..

Natsu:masa' kami gabung ama mereka sih..

Author:biar rame..

Kiba:Rame itu makanan favorit Naruto kan?

Author:itu ramen!jauh banget!

Gray:ramen tu yang rasanya manis kan?

Author:itu permen!

Naruto:Permen itu orang yang hidupnya bebas dan acak-acakan kan?

Author:itu preman!

Lee:preman itu adalah ketika kita makan gratis...

Author:itu perai makan!dasar kepala mangkok!

Lucy:kapan mulainya nih?

Author:ini udah dimulai opening ceremony nya

Lucy:mana ada opening ceremony kayak gini..

Sasuke:ini kisahnya tentang apa thor?

Author:kehidupan sekolah

Natsu:kehidupan sekoah?(terkejut)

Gray:kenapa terkejut lo? Oiya,lo kan nggak pernah sekolah..

Natsu:apa kau bilang!(natsu membara)

Gray:apa ada yang salah hah?(gray membeku*plak)

Natsu:kurang ajar..!Karyuu no...(bersiap ngeluarin sihir)

Gray:Ice Make..(bersiap ngeluarin sihir juga)

Erza:sedang apa kau,Natsu..Gray..

Natsu dan Gray langsung rangkulan,nggak jadi berantem..takut ama Erza.

Sasuke:mulai aja langsung

Naruto:nggak sabaran lu..pantat ayam!

Sasuke:kurang ajar!duren busuk!

Naruto:apa?! Rasakan ini..(bersiap ngeluarin rasengan)

Sasuke:huh!(bersiap ngeluarin chidori)

Author:woi!napa malah jadi berantem,siapa yang bisa hentiin sasuke ama

naruto nih?kalo natsu ama gray ada erza..kalo duren ama ayam siapa ya?

Naruto feat Sasuke:apa lo bilang!duren ama ayam?!rasakan ini..!

Naruto dan Sasuke malah nyerang Author

Duaak..cetar..membahana..

Lucy:mana ada bunyinya cetar membahana?mangnya sya*rin*?(buat apa di sensor)

Sakura:itukan suara petir chidori sasuke-kun..

Author:ya udah deh kita mulai aja chapter satunya..

SasuNaru:gimana lo bisa bangun?bukannya lagi kami keroyok?

Author:itulah kehebatan saya..

Natsu:judul ficnya apa ceburutif?

Author:nama gue latif..bukan ceburutif,,==''

Gray:lupakan itu..judulnya apa?

Author:lihat aja noh..judulnya adalah...

"Apaan ya,Judul nya..?"

Sasuke:itu judulnya?

Author:iya..

Gray:yang mana?

Author:itu yang dalam tanda kutip(sambil nunjuk ke atas)

Sasuke:mana ada judul fic "Apaan ya,Judul nya..?" gila lo yeh..?

Author:susah mikirin judul,jadi itu aja..biar humor..

Naruto:humor itu sejenis penyakit kan?

Author:itu tumor!

Lee:humor itu adalah ketika orang-orang menyebarkan cerita tentang kita..

Author:itu rumor!nggak salah nih kayaknya gue bikin fanfic sekolahan,biar kalian tambah pinter eh salah,maksudnya jadi pinter..

Ino:apa bedanya "tambah" pinter dengan "jadi" pinter?

Author:kalo tambah pinter berarti sebelumnya udah pinter,tapi kalo jadi pinter berarti sebelumnya oon..

Erza:maksud lo gue oon?!

Author:bu-bukan ka-kamu e-erza..ta-tapi me-mereka..(^_^)v

Sasuke:takut lo ama cewek thor?

Author:lo nggak tau gimana erza ya? Mangnya lo nggak pernah nonton Fairy Tail hah? -_-

Hinata:La-Latif-san,mulai sa-ja ce-cerita-nya..

Author:baikah Hinata-chan..nggak usah gugup ama abang *author di rasengan* _ ...tolong disini panggil saja shin..

Lee:gugup itu adalah ketika kita memberi sebutan untuk anjing..

Author:itu guguk! lo kenapa sih lee? Heran gue 0_0?

Lee:guguk itu adalah ketika kita pergi belanja dan bertanya kepada penjual "ada susu guguk,buk?"

Author:itu susu bubuk!(author hipertensi)

Naruto:bubuk itu nama judul film si cantik dan si bubuk rupa..

Author:itu buruk!

Gray:mulai aja lagi..opening ceremony selesai,nanti lo bisa stroke thor..

Sasuke:Hn! Bener tuh,udah terlalu panjang nih openingnya..

Kiba:lagian biasanya opening ceremony tu megah,bukan gila-gilaan kayak gini..

Natsu:gila-gilaan bersama teman-teman(nyanyi lagu the cangcuters)

Naruto:gila-gilaan di pinggir jalan..

Author:diam kaliaaann!

Ya udah,dari pada makin ribet kita mulai aja..

Lee:Ribet itu adalah ketika~

Author:diam lu! langsung mulai check it out

 **Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **Pairing : Belum Jelas**

 **Rated : T *kemungkinan**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, cerita agak pendek perchapter, nggak lucu, dll**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..?** *nggak elit banget ni judul

 **By Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **XI IPA 3** *Sasuke:ngapain bikin kelas lu!oon!

Author:haah..jadi kacau nih..

Gray:itu kan salah lo!oon!

Sasuke:Ulang lagi sonoh!

 **Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **Pairing : Belum Jelas**

 **Rated : T *kemungkinan**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, cerita agak pendek perchapter, nggak lucu, dll**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

 **By Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **Chapter 1 : Changes Students**

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SD konoha*Gray:woy!memangnya kami masih SD apa?! Kagak mau gua!., Author:ya..gimana lagi..., Gray:kagak mau! Tinggiin dong sekolahnya..masak SD!., Author:ya udah,ulang lagi..*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMP Konoha*Gray:itu sama saja!Cuma naik satu tingkat..SMA dong!., Natsu:woi! lo jangan motong-motong aja,kapan mulainya nih...dasar otak udang!., Gray:apa! Dasar otak burung!., Author:ya udah diam,kita mulai lagi..kalian sekarang SMA.*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMA Konoha*Natsu:woi! Kenapa di Konoha? Magnolia dong!.,Author:napa lo ikutan motong juga hah?! Terserah gue dong! Nggak usah berisik lo..., Natsu:ok-ok..*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMA Konoha*Author: yaah ngulang lagi deh., GrayNat:lo juga ikutan motong!., Author:sial! Kacau banget,masih kalimat awal dah panjang gini., Sasuke:ini ulah kalian bertiga! Cepat ulang lagi! Kalau ada yang ganggu..,Erza:gue HAJAR!.,AuthorGrayNatsu:AYE SIR!*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMA Konoha terdengar karena para muridnya lagi nggak belajar..maklum..ini hari pertama sekolah di tahun ajaran mereka mesti terganggu oleh suara bel panjang tanda ngumpul di Stadion*plak* maksudnya lapangan...bola*plak*

Priit..Priit...*Naruto:woi bel oi! Bukan peluit!., Author:sorry..gara-gara nyebutin stadion tadi (^_^)v

Teng..Teng..Teng*Hinata:kok suara belnya gitu?., Author:itu suara lonceng,Hinata-chan.., Hinata:tadi author bilang bel., Author:soalnya listrik mati.. gara-gara author udah nunggak 2 bulan=,='*

Para pemuda-pemudi itu langsung ngumpul.."Baiklah, sengaja kalian dikumpulkan disini untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah" ucap seorang guru yang bermasker hitam dengan rambut keperakan.

"Yee..pulaang.." ucap Naruto,Lee,dan Kiba.

"Bukan pulang!" ucap guru tadi yang bernama Kakashi."silahkan buk" ucapnya mempersilahkan Sang Saka kepala sekolah Buk Tsunade.

"Baiklah anak-anak,ada pemberitahuan dari pusar eh maksudnya pusat*dasar* bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan program pertukaran pelajar dengan murid sekolah luar,dan kali ini kita akan bertukar dengan sekolah Fairy Tail di Magnolia City" jelas Buk Tsunade dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya*?*

"Aduuhh..gimana nih,bahaya kalo sampai aku yang dapat program itu." gelisah dari gadis berambut merah jambu panjang tergurai bernama Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus?" tanggap seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat satu dibagian belakang yang namanya Ino.

"Apanya yang bagus! Nanti aku nggak bisa ketemu sama Sasuke-kun untuk waktu yang lama!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ooohhh..ku do'ain kau dapat program itu,biar Sasuke-kun denganku saja disini" do'a Ino.

"Apa! Dasar Ino Pig!" cetus Sakura.

"Dasar Baka Forehead!" balas Ino.

"Enam orang dari kalian akan ditukar,kami sudah memilih ke-enam orang tersebut" kata Tsunade sambil membuka sebuah lipatan kertas."Ke-enamnya diambil dari kelas XI" katanya lagi.

"Hah?! Itukan kelas kita! Gimana nih.." respon Sakura dan Ino barengan.

"Huuff..untung Cuma kelas XI, bukan kelasku.. kelas dua." ucap seorang pria berbadan gendut.

"Itu sama saja Gentong!" ucap pria berambut panjang bernama Neji yang menanggapi kebodohan cowok Gendut bernama Coji*Coji:berhenti mengatakanku gendut!-Author dihimpit-*

"Mereka adalah Akimichi Coji dari XI C, Hyuuga Neji XI A, Ten-Ten XI A, Aburame Shino XI B..."

"Buk! Kenapa saya?" teriak Neji memotong pembicaraan.

"Untuk mempromosikan sekolah kita punya murid pintar dan cakep" jelas Tsunade.

"He..He.." kata Neji sambil bergaya.

"Berikutnya Haruno Sakura dari XI B.."

"Tidaakk..!" teriak Sakura

"Ha..Ha..Ha.."tawa Ino

"dan terakhir Yamanaka Ino dari XI C"

"Tidaakk..!" teriak Ino yang mirip dengan teriakan Sakura tadi.

"Fiuuuhh..." ucap Sakura lega.

"Adilkan,dua orang dari XI A, B, dan C. Baiklah sekarang boleh pulang." Teriak Tsunade.

"Yyeeeaaahhh.." teriak Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba.

To Be Continued (TBC)

Natsu:gitu aja tuh? Kok gue belum ada?

Gray:bodoh lu,kan kita yang jadi pertukaran pelajarnya!

Natsu:oohh..

Author:nggak baca scrip lo ya?

Gray:dia kan nggak bisa baca..

Natsu:Apa!

SakuraIno:oi thor,kenapa kami ditukar? Itu artinya lo nggak sewa kami di fic pertama lo ini kan?

Author:tepat sekali..

Neji:Apa! Kalau begitu fans gue bis tambah dikit oi!

Kiba:ada kisah cintanya nggak sob..

Author:dasar lu..

Kiba:siapa tau gue jadian ama cewek-cewek Fairy Tail..

Sasuke:thor,enam orang dari FT siapa aja? Kan baru ada Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza saja di Opening Ceremony tadi..

Author:jawabannya adalah rahasia.. yo..ho..ho..ho..

Erza:biar kutebak,pasti gue punya banyak fans di konoha kan?

Author:yaahh..terserah..(kalau gue bilang nggak,nanti didupak sama monster cantik ini)

Lee:rasanya ceritanya pendek amat,nggak kalah panjang opening ceremony tadi jadinya..

Lucy:masalahnya , ada yang mau baca ni Fanfic.. malah judulnya nggak diduga-duga lagi..

Author:bener juga.. gimana nunggu reviewnya ya..

Lucy:bodoh..

Sasuke:berdoa saja biar ada yang baca dan ngeriview biar dilanjutin nih Cerita.. tutup aja nih..

Author:O.K Don't Go Anywhere.,See You Next Time,.We Will Right Back Only In The X-Games(sambil nyilangin tangan)

Naruto:gila lo! Harusnya kan bie bie..

Sasuke:lo yang gila! Harusnya bye bye..

 **Reviewnya... Pleeeaassseee...**

Shinryuu: yosh… perkenalkan… mungkin semua sudah lupa ama shin

Jadi.. ini akun baru shin, Karena yang kemarin itu nggak mau dibuka.. alhasil…. Fict ini tenggelam oleh waktu

Sasuke: trus.. napa sekarang baru nongol lu?

Shinryuu : yah.. rencananya sih, shin nggk bakalan lanjutin ni fict, soalnya udah kadaluarsa..

Tapi… ada teman shin yang minta mohon dilanjutin nih fict…

Gray : kalo nggak ada lagi yang mau baca? lu mau apa?

Shinryuu: paling enggak ada satu yang baca T_T

Oke… See You…


	2. Chapter 2 : Fairy Tail

Author:yo..come back to X-Games

Sasuke:berhenti melakukan itu baka!

Author:Oh iya,maaf jika author telat updet,maklum schedule padat*plak*.,nggak usah basa-basi lagi,,langsung mulai...

 **Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashinryuu Kiseki** *plak

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **Pairing : ShinryuuxHinata** *woih!*hehe...

 **Rated : T *kemungkinan**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, makin pendek, humor berkurang, dll**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

 **By MHD NUR ALLATIF** *Gray:istighfar oi..

Author:haah..kacau lagi..

Gray:siapa pengacaunya disini haah!

Sasuke:ulang lagi!

Author:yeah..

 **Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **Pairing : hanya Tuhan yang tau**

 **Rated : T *kemungkinan**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, makin pendek, humor berkurang, bahasa encer alias tidak baku, dll**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

 **Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

 **By Shinryuu Kiseki**

 **Chapter 2 : Fairy Tail**

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SD konoha*Gray:itu yang kemarin woi!., Author:eh iya., Gray:yang bener dong!., Author:sabar napa.., Gray:siapa yang sabar ngehadapin orang sarap kayak lu.., Author:ya udah kita mulai lagi..

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Keesokan harinya,sekolah SMA Konoha merelakan ke-enam muridnya pergi ke kota Magnolia untuk di change dengan murid dari Fairy Tail. Di gerbang terlihat Sakura dan Ino lagi ngomong dengan ayam*dichidori*

"Sasuke-kun,jangan lupakan aku.."tangis Sakura sambil mendekati si pantat ayam*dicakar*.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku ya.."giliran Ino yang mendekati si bokong ayam*dipatok*.

Sayangnya si ayam goreng mengacuhkan mereka*Sasuke:habis sudah kesabaranku!Amaterasu!.,Author:Gyaaa...*

Disisi lain Neji mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Hinata

"Hinata-hime,jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.."

"ya,Neji-Nii"balas Hinata

"tenang saja Neji..Hinata biar aku yang jaga.."ucap duren alias Kiba*Naruto:woi! Harusnya gue!., Author:tumben lo ngaku duren,nar*

"Kita hanya pergi beberapa bulan,jangan jadi dramatis gitu"tegas Shino

"tau ah,aku happy-happy aja."ucap Ten-Ten

"ya iyalah happy,kau senang barengan Neji"potong si kepala mangkok

DDUUUAAKKKK..Lee ditampar gadis bercepol dua*parah banget,tamparan bunyinya kayak pukulan*

PLLAAKKK..Author dipukul*bunyinya kebalik*

"Sampai Jumpa..."Teriak mereka

Setelah itu, murid-murid pun pulang dan akan kembali ke sekolah esok harinya dengan akan didatangi murid FT.

Sekedar pemberitahuan,murid-murid tinggal di asrama sekolah dan masing-masing kamar berisi dua orang yang berjenis kelamin sama. Soal siapa yang jadi pasangan teman sekamarnya akan ditentukan besok hari,karena ini tahun ajaran baru.

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Mari kita lihat suasana kelas Naruto

"Haaah... Sakura-chan udah nggak ada.. bosan.."keluh si rambut duren*dirasengan.

"Maksudmu Sakura dah mati?"tanggap si rabiesKiba

"bukan mati! Dia kan pergi ke kota lain kemaren."balas Naruto esmousi

"oiya lupa"ucap Kiba

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kakashi-sensei masuk*yang benar saja? beberapa jam?*

"Selamat Pagi Anak-Anak.."

"Pagi pak.."

"kayak anak SD aja kita"ucap Kiba

"di depan kalian sudah ada dua orang murid hasil pertukaran pelajar"ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk dua murid berbeda gender, satunya wanita berambut kuning pake pita rambut di sebelah kanan rambutnya.,dan satu lagi laki-laki dengan mata lancip berambut warna merah muda -ih..cucookk..-*plak*

"Perkenalkan diri kalian"pinta Kakashi

"Halo teman-teman"sapa sicewek sambil melambaikan kedua kakinya*plak*

"Hai Maniisss..."goda anak-anak cowok bikin si cewek jadi panjat tembok*woih*

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lucy Heartfilia dari sekolah Fairy Tail,kalian boleh panggil aku Lucy."

"hai Lucy.."teriak murid-murid cowok untuk ketiga kalinya -perasaan baru yang kedua kalinya-

"baiklah,berikutnya kamu"pinta Kakashi sambil nunjuk si cowok pink*plak*

"Yo! Kalian semua para penonton! Ketika kalian menonton Fairy Tail, pastikan ruanganmu dalam keadaan terang, dan duduk agak jauh dari layar, OK?"

Gubraakk!

*Author:napa lo ngomong itu hah?., sicowok:eh sorry,keingat kata-kata itu., Author:ulang lagi..*Back To The Story

"Yo! Minna!"teriak sicowok*buat aja nama gue,orang dah pada tau..*

Kriik..kriikk..kriik...semua mengheningkan cipta

"Woi! Giliran Lucy kalian jawab,kenapa giliranku tidak!?"teriaknya

"Kenalin aja dirimu, nggak usah banyak omong Pinky Boy"ejek Naruto.

"Apa! Dasar Durian Busuk!"balas pinky boy*dihajar*

"Waahh..mau berantem kau!"tantang Naruto.

"Ayo sini..!"

"hei sudah-sudah, Naruto! Jangan kesan pertamamu dengannya berantem,bersikap ramahlah dengannya"tegur Kakashi.

"iya sensei"ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah,lanjutkan perkenalanmu"

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel,panggilan Natsu dari Fairy Tail"lanjut sicowok tadi yang nggak di sangka-sangka adalah Natsu –apanya nggak disangka-sangka!-

"oohhh..."balas murid lainnya.

"ohh doang? Kenapa aku diganti sekolah disini kakek Makarov!"gerutu Natsu.

"Ya sudah, Natsu. Kau duduk disamping Kiba"ucap Kakashi.

"yang mana Kiba?"tanya Natsu.

Semua murid-murid cowok angkat tangan,-ya..kecuali Sasuke..-

"Kenapa semuanya bernama Kiba"Natsu keheranan.

"Hai kalian! Berhentilah mengerjainya! Natsu.. kamu duduk disebelah orang yang punya tatto segitiga terbalik dipipinya itu"tunjuk Kakashi.

"ooh"seraya menuju untuk duduk ditikar –miskin banget sekolahnya- maksudnya sofa –ini malah terlalu kaya-

Posisi duduknya Natsu pada kursi nomor tiga dari depan dan nomor empat dari samping pintu,didepan tempat duduk Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Lucy kamu duduk disebelah dua dari depan,nomor tiga dari samping pintu"

"Baiklah,akrabkan diri kalian..saya izin dulu kekantor karena ada rapat..Jangan ada yang keluar!"perintah Kakashi seraya menuju keluar kelas.

"woi!Siapa namamu?"tanya Kiba

"kan udahku bilang tadi! namaku Natsu! Kalo kau siapa"ucap Natsu

"kan dah dibilang sensei tadi! Namaku Kiba!"balas Kiba

"hehe..iya ya.."angguk Natsu*Author:oon lu berdua*

"hei,maafin soal tadi ya.."ucap Naruto

"ya.. boleh lah..Kiba..."ucap Natsu

"Aku Naruto! Bukan Kiba!"Naruto es mousi

"kan kau angkat tangan tadi..yang lain juga.. kecuali yang disebelah mu"bela Natsu

"Aku Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke..dan kau jangan bodoh! Mereka tadi Cuma mengerjaimu."ketus Sasuke.

"oohh"Natsu ngangguk-ngangguk oon."oiya,katanya tidur di asrama kan? Aku di kamar mana? Dengan siapa? Dan dimana asramanya?" tanya Natsu

"belum dibagi,karena itu guru rapat"jawab Sasuke*Author:hebat juga lo Sas, empat pertanyaan Natsu dijawab hanya dengan satu jawaban.. –yang benar saja-*

"aku punya ide"tiba-tiba Naruto bicara."ayo keluar Natsu,ku kenalin lingkungan sekolah ini"-itu ide nya?-

"bukannya tadi sensei bilang nggak boleh keluar?"potong Kiba

"Ayo!"Natsu langsung pergi saja dengan Naruto keluar kelas.

"haah"keluh Kiba,lalu dia pergi mendekati Lucy,"hai Lucy,mau keluar denganku? Akan kuperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah ini.."

"kan nggak boleh keluar, kamu sendiri yang bilang tadi.."ucap Lucy heran.

'haah..nyesel aku ngomong itu tadi' sesal Kiba didalam perut*plak*maksudnya didalam hati.

Di kelas XI A

"hai anak-anak.."teriak Guy dengan semangat mudanya

"hai sensei.."teriak murid lain nggak kalah semangatnya,gimana lagi..wali kelasnya Guy.,gimana nggak semangat.

"Ayo beri salaamm.."perintah Lee

Cling..semua murid pake pose nice Guy yang itu tuh.. tau kan?

"baiklah,kita kedatangan dua murid,silahkan perkenalkan namamu"ucap Guy setelah membalas salam nggak elit dari murid gila*plak*

"perkenalkan namaku Gray Fulbuster,panggil saja Gray"ucap seorang siswa yang ganteng gagah teleng dengan rambut warna hitam..atau biru kehitaman? Pokoknya itulah.. –buta warna lu?-

"kyyaaaa..Cakeep.."teriak cewek-cewek histeris

"berikutnya kamu."ucap Guy seraya menunjuk seorang bidadari eh salah seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut tergerai warna putih,memiliki kulit yang lembut dan tentunya putih mulus,selain itu dia juga memiliki~ –udah oi!-

"perkenalkan aku Mirajane Strauss,panggilannya Mira"ucapnya sambil menebarkan jarum yang tajam eh maksudnya senyum yang menawan,sehingga para jiwa muda dikelas itu langsung luluh terpesona*hallah..*

"silahkan duduk"ungkap Guy mempersilahkan

Gray duduk disamping Lee*Gray:mimpi apa gue semalam,bisa-bisanya duduk dengan makhluk ijo*. Di depannya Mira duduk disamping cewek yang tidak diketahui namanya*plak*

Setelah itu seseorang muncul,dengan gaggahnya dia berkata

" **To be Continued"**

Gray:apa-apaan itu! Pendek banget!

Author:kehabisan energi

Gray:kehabisan energi apanya! Bisa kecewa pembaca nanti!

Author:mohon maafkan author yang lemah ini ya.. readers.. *happy eyes no jutsu*

Erza:kok gue belum nongol!

Author:chap berikutnya ya..

Erza:kenapa tidak chap sekarang!

janji ^_^V

Erza:ya sudah..

Sasuke:rasanya chapter ini biasa-biasa aja..

Author:kan dah minta maaf tadi.. jangan pojokin dong..

Sasuke: Balas review dulu noh!

Author:oiya, untung diingatin.. hampir lupa karena shin punya ingatan kucing*Aye Sir-?-*

 **RinIzumIcha:** jellal? Gimana ya?(sok mikir padahal nggak bisa mikir).,biar abang Author pikirin dulu*huueekk,, bakufu* karena masih ada satu slot lagi..review lagi ya.. shin nggak maksa kok*smile

 **Gumi Kagenuma:** maaf masih baru.. jadi belum terlalu paham cara ngepublish fict yang sesuai dengan aturan yang sudah disempurnakan.. reveiw lagi..

 **DarkGrinSmile2:** itu ya yang buat gabungan, author memang masih baru dilahirkan jadi author..

 **Paper:** hmm.. si Teme mana cocok*Sasuke:maksud lo!*

 **Belum ada Nama:** trims msukannya

 **Tenryuu Neko:** ni lanjutannya..happy ada temanmu!*Happy:Aye Sir!*

 **Selamet. .9** :terima kasih atas masukannya

 **Terima Kasih atas Reviewnya.. Review lagi ya...**

 **Yo Give Me Back!**

Shinryuu: chapter 3 akan langsung shin update

Sasuke: harus dong..trus rencananya update berapa kali seminggu?

Shinryuu: hmm.. mungkin sekali sebulan

Gray: APAAN TUH! PERCUMA LU LANJUTIN NIH FICT!

Shinryuu: Habisnya shin lupa jalan ceritanya..

Sasuke: Cepetin dikit lagi..

Shinryuu: oke.. sekali empat minggu..

DUUUAAAKKKK

Erza: sama aja begok 2 atau 3 kali seminggu!

Shinryuu : A-Aye S-Sir

Sasuke: oke.. Karena authornya lagi dihajar erza mari kira tutup

Mira: dan kita doain authornya biar publish sekali dua minggu,..

Natsu : Yosh.. Moitekitazou..

Naruto: DAdadaahhhh…


	3. Chapter 3 : Fairy Tail II

Author: Okee.. Chapter 3 nya nih.. walaupun kagak ingat lagi ni cerita bakalan kayak apa malah nekat lanjutin fict expired

Sasuke: lu sih sok sibuk, udah berapa taun nih?!

Author:Udah sekian tahun, udah kuliah pula author.. hehe

Gray:mulai aja gih

Author:okay

Lucy:TUNGGU SEBENTAR!

Author:apa an sih beb?

Lucy:apaan manggil beb beb.. pas dimulai nanti jangan ngaco ya?

Author:kirain apaan.. oke oke

This is it, chapter 3 ala author Quin *hueeekk*

 **Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Masih** **Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu** **L** **.** **Kiseki**

 **Pairing : Belum Jelas**

 **Rated : T *kemungkinan**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, cerita agak pendek perchapter, nggak lucu, dll**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

 **Masih** **Apaan ya,Judul nya..?** *judul diganti dikit

Sasuke:woi, Kalo ganti judul, sekaligus ganti dengan judul yang bagus dong!

Author:halah, ngeganggu aja lu

Lucy:udah dibilangin jangan ngaco diawal tadi ah..

Author:sasuke noh beb~

Sasuke:habis, judulnya masih nggak elit

Author:nanti aje tu ngurusin judul, target nya ni fict kelar

Lucy:sono pergi.. huss! Mulai lagi thor..

Author:awas ganggu lagi lo sas.. gue panggilin erza nanti

Sasuke:iye iye..

 **Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Masih** **Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu** **L** **.** **Kiseki**

 **Pairing : Belum Jelas**

 **Rated : T *kemungkinan**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, cerita agak pendek perchapter, nggak lucu, dll**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

 **Masih** **Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

 **By Shinryuu** **L** **.** **Kiseki**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **Fairy Tai** **l** **II**

-*#~Shinryuu L. Kiseki~#*-

Seperti yang ada di kelas XI A dan XI B, giliran kelas XI C yang didatangi murid exchange. Didalam kelas tersebut Kurenai-sensei berdiri didepan kelas bersama seorang siswa dan seorang siswi pertukaran pelajar tersebut. Kurenai-sensei pun memperkenalkan kedua murid tersebut.

Terlihat seorang siswi cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah scarlet dengan penampilan yang gagah perkasa, begitu kokoh, bermartabat, dan bijaksana –kenapa nggak menggambarkan cewek nih- memperenalkan dirinya

"Aku Erza Scarlet, panggil saja Erza" singkat-padat-jelas namun merdeka -?- membuat seisi kelas berdecak kagum.

"Wooiishhh…"

" Cakep.."

"Cantik… "

"Fuit-fuit.."

"Fruit Fruit.."

"Aku Padamu Erzaa.."

seisi kelas rebut walaupun kata-kata yang terakhir itu author tak tau siapa itu

"Berikutnya perkenalkan dirimu" Kurenai-sensei memperilahkan kepada seorang siswa disebelah erza. Dari balik bayangan siswa ini terlihat tersenyum, dilihat dari siluet nya siswa ini keren, ada tato di wajah kanannya, rambutnya berwarna biru, 10 penyihir suci –woih-. Wajah nya mulai tampak, bukan hanya siluet lagi, ia terenyum dan mulai bersuara

"geehee"

*Author:Geehee? Kok ketawa nya mirip~*

"Gajeel Redfox, itulah namakuu.. Shooby Doo Boph~"

*Author: ee kampret! Harusnya Jellal wooii!, Gajeel:Jellal dari Crime Sorciere bukan Fairy Tail, Author:aduuh pupus sudah harapan seorang reader munculin si Jellal*

Back to The Story

"Gajeel, kamu duduk disamping Shikamaru ya.." Kurenai-sensei mempersilahkan si pantat baja*plak

"Shikamaru yang mana sensei" Tanya gajeel

"Itu yang lagi molor.. eh, molor? Shikamaru! Bangun! Jangan tidur.." Sensei kita yang satu ini baru nyadar tu kepala nenas keasikan tidur sejak tadi. Sedangkan si empunya dengan muka malas bangun sambil nyeka jijay nya *hiiyy

Erza dimana? Oh ternyata dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi tanpa disuruh buk guru kita*ck ck ck

"Oke, kalian disini aja yaa.. Ibuk mau ke kantor dulu ada rapat" sembari ngacir keluar kelas

Sementara itu, diluar si Naruto lagi ngadain MOS ke Natsu. Naruto memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah padanya

"Nah, yang sebelah Timur itu kelas XII, yang Barat kelas XI tempat kita, dan yang Selatan kelas X, lalu yang Utara kantor KepSek, ruang guru, TU bla bla bla" bagaikan seorang guide si dobe memperkenalkan dengan ahlinya, sayangnya si bocah api hanya ingat bagian bla bla nya saja

"Kantin nya dimana" Natsu hanya tertarik dengan yang satu ini.

"lapar ya? Yok ke kantin" Naruto membimbing Natsu menuju tempat peristirahatan

"Paman, pesan yang biasaa.. Ramen" Teriak Naruto

"Aku apa aja deh paman, yang penting Hot" Giliran Natsu yang mesan.

"Hot itu tempat bunga kan" Timpal Naruto

"Itu Vas!" balas Natsu

"Harusnya pot, Kampret!" malah Naruto yang emosi

Oke, kita biarkan mereka makan dulu nggak baik ganggu orang makan. Kita lihat suasana kelas lain

Kelas XI B

"Waaahh.. Kamu tampan Sekali.. Kamu Cantik sekali.."

Oke, kita pindah kelas aja.. ini kelas nggak beres karna kedatangan Gray ama Mira. Kita lihat kelas XI A, disana ada Kiba lagi menggerutu.

"Si duren ama si pink itu kemana sih kagak balik-balik" Ucap Kiba

"Terserah mereka aja, ngapain dipikirin" timpal Sasuke

"Keluar yok Sas" ajak Kiba

"Ngapain.. males ah" ucap Sasuke bosan

"Ajak Lucy ngenalin ini sekolah.. Orientasi..Orientasi.." ide Kiba

"Ogah, kau saja yang ngajak" Sasuke menolak ajakan Kiba

"Kan dia nggak mau aku ajak, kau saja.. mana tau dia mau" Kiba belum menyerah, sayangnya si bungsu uchiha masih ogahan

"Pelit banget sih lo! Buntut Ayam!" ucap Kiba kesal

"Apa lo bilang!? Dasar Buntut Guguk! Daging anjing sayur kol"

Mereka berdua malah berantem saling cerca mencerca

"Mereka berdua kenapa" Tanya Lucy kepada Hinata sambil menunjuk dua ekor hewan lagi berantem.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, Sa-Sauke-kun berhenti be-berkelahi" gadi imoet gagu*plak* maksudnya pemalu ini mencoba melerai, membuat Kiba dan Sasuke berhenti saling mencemohon dan melihat kearah Hinata.

"Untukmu apa yang nggak sayang" Kiba malah menggoda Hinata membuat pipinya merah merona. Sedangkan Sasuke heran dan berkata

"Sejak kapan kau berani ngomong begitu Hinata?"

Hinata tersintak dan makin gugup "A-Aku.. aku cu-Cuma.."

"Hei, Kalian malah membuat Hinata takut" potong Lucy.

"Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Kiba, "Sasuke noh, bukan aku" ucapnya lagi

"Apaan, aku nggak salah bicara kok" Sasuke membela dirinya

"lo ngomong kasar tadi" ucap Kiba

"Kasar dari mananya hah?" Sasuke nggak terima dirinya dituduh-tuduh begitu

"Ucapanmu mengintimidasi Hinata tauu.." Lucy juga ikut nyalahin Sasuke

"Haah.. terserah" si Sasuke males nanggepin

"Kagak minta maaf lagi.. sana minta maaf sama Hinata" ucap Lucy

"Tau lo.. minta maaf sono" desak Kiba

"ya.. ya.." Sasuke pun menyerah dan melihat kearah Hinata

"Hinata, maaf kan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, apalagi melukai hatimu, aku hanya bermaksud me~ e busyet.. napa jadi mellow gini nih *Author:wkwk konslet lu sas?* Pokoknya maaf Hinata"

"Iya Sasuke-kun, taka pa" Hinata memang baik sekali

Teeeett…. Teeeet.. ngumpul ngumpul.. Teeett.. Teeet..

"Itu bel? Jelek banget" ucap Gray di Kelas XI B

"Merepotkan" tau kan ini siapa? Yap Shikamaru

"SEMUA SISWA DAN SISWI DIHARAPKAN BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN" teriak Guy-sensei pake toa

Semua murid segera berkumpul dan berbaris dengan rapi hingga sang kepala sekolah a.k.a Tsunade meminjam toa Guy untuk member pengumuman

"Oke murid-murid, sekarang saya akan membacakan pembagian kamar asrama kalian. Kamar 1 bla bla bla…" sembari membaca urutan belanjanya*plak maksudnya list nama-nama

"Kamar 2 bla bla bla…. Kamar 13 Naruto Uzumaki dengan Natsu Dragneel"

"TIDAAAKK!" teriak Naruto

"Kenapa? Kau nggak mau sekamar denganku?" Tanya Natsu

"Bukan begitu, kau nggak tau kamar 13 itu kamar hantu?" ucap Naruto yang merinding ketakutan

"Kau menderita Ghostphobia ya?" tebak Natsu

"Mana ada nama penyakit itu" timpal Gray

"Ada"

"Kagak"

"Ada"

"Kagak"

Gggrrrhhhh.. mereka saling melempar deathglare namun tiba-tiba rangkulan karena dari kejauhan terlihat Erza melihat dua sahabatnya itu menatap dengan tatapan killer

"Cantik sekali dia.." ucap Naruto

"Tapi nyeremin" Kata Natsu

"ho oh Killer" kata Gray

"Killer itu adalah ketika kita tidur lalu mengeluarkan air" timpal Lee

"Itu Iler!" ucap Sasuke emosi

"OOhh Iler Cobra?" timpal Naruto

"Itu Uler Baka!"

"Kamar 20 Sasuke dengan Gray…" Si nenek Tsunade masih lanjut membacakan pembagian kamarnya

"Siapa tuh Gray?" Sasuke sambil planga plongo nyari orang yang bernama Gray. Sementara Gray~

"Siapa tu Sasuke hah?! Siapa!? Mana dia!?" ini orang malah teriak kayak preman lagi ngajak berantem

"Aku Sasuke.. kau Gray" ucap Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop nengok kelakuan Gray yang dibalas ho oh oleh Gray

"KKYAAAAA… KKYYAAAA…." Beberapa cewek2 malah teriak2 hiteris karena duo cogan ini satu kamar *SasuGray:Memang nya Kami HOMO!, Lee:Homo itu adalah kendaraan beroda tiga, Author:Itu BEMO!* Back to The Story

"Kamar 27 Kiba dan Shikamaru.." ini nenek-nenek masih lanjut aja nggak ngaruh tu murid2 ribut "Kamar 28 Lee dengan Gajeel.. bla bla bla"

"Tadi aku di kamar berapa? Sama siapa?" Tanya Natsu kepada Sasuke

"Kamar 13, sama si Naruto-dobe.. kau nggak dengarin ya?" Tanya Sasuke heran, cepat kali ni orang lupa..atau tuli?

"Oohh.. sorry, aku dengar bla bla nya doang"

"Kamar 31 Hinata dengan Mira, kamar 32 Erza dan Lucy, bla bla bla…"

Sementara itu Hinata mencari Mira dan berkenalan dengannya

"Mi-Mira?"

"Hinata kan?"

"I-Iya"

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla~~~~ bla bla….. Sekian Terima Kasih.. Silahkan pulang"

 **To Be Continued (TBC)**

Author:Baiklah reader sampai jumpa next chapter

Sasuke:Balas review dulu noh

Author:oiya

 **UnderClothes** **:** ini lanjutannya, Cuma telat 4 tahun kok *plak

 **Agmad:** ini masih pendek ya :D

 **Tenryuu Neko: -_-** dibaca dong, main review aja..

 **Reviewer Nyasar:** Mereka memang gila kok *Digampared

 **Gumi Kagenuma:** 1\. Udah mulai dikurangin; 2. Udah di-left sayang *ceile sayang* 3. Semenjak akun kelupaan email sama pass nya jadi kagak ada lagi baca ff, thanks untuk semangat nya

 **paper:** Sas! Lo dibilang kakkoi.. pembohong nggak tuh..; Sasuke: kampret, macam lo aja yang kakkoi

 **chocoswift:** udah agak dikurangi, sankyu~

 **Shinruu Kiseki:** mampus! Makanya.. kalo bikin akun tu email sama paswordnya yang mudah di inget atau nggak dicatet.. dasar oon; Naruto: emm.. thor, itukan yang ngeriview elu; Author:hah? Oiya..; Naruto: selamat atas pengakuan dan ngatain diri sendiri oon

 **Guest:** nih, dilanjutin.. Cuma telat +- 192 minggu kok *plak

 **SAKUHIME:** kagak :3

Author:Okee.. untuk yang belum kebales mohon maaf ya.. Terima Kasih untuk support dan review nya.. love u all mmuuaacchh *jijay

Natsu: kagak bukak sesi QnA thor?

Author: untuk apa?

Natsu : biar kayak 'kamu tabung' 'kamu tabung' gitu..

Author: 'kamu tabung'?

Natsu: iya..

Author: apaan tuh?

Natsu: gue nggak tau inggris nya.. artinya itu

Author: woi, ada yang bisa translate ni natsu?

Gajeel: maksudnya youtuber.. 'you' dan 'tube'

Author: **-_-**... terserah… kalo mau apapun silahkan di komen review. Mau nanya kehidupan author, tentang cerita, spoiler, terserah

Lucy: tutup lagi thor

Author: oke sampai jumpaa..

Erza : See you Next Time…

All : WAAAWWWW….. ERZA NGOMONG BAHASA INGGRIS

*Dan setelah itu berakhir dengan tragis

 **Reviewnya... Pleeeaassseee...**


End file.
